Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third installment of the Super Smash Bros. Series. The 12 64 characters (including Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu) return along with 8 Melee Returners and 17 new fighters. The game can be played with 4 controllers, the Wii Remote, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, the Classic Pro Controller, and the Gamecube Controller. It was first confirmed to be released in 2006 but due to editing and unfinished, it was delayed to 2007. Another error occured between 2006 and 2007 delaying the game's release by another year. The game wasn't released until Mid-2008. A prequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, was released in 2001 for the GameCube and a sequel, Super Smash Bros. 4, is set to be released for the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS. Story Main Article: Subspace Emissary In the World of Trophies, Pit watches from Skyworld what is happening in the Midair Stadium. After Mario and Kirby duel and form an alliance, the Subspace Army attacks Midair Stadium. Peach and Zelda join the fight. After defeating the Subspace Army, the Ancient Minister drops a Subspace Bomb on the Stadium and prepares to destroy it. Mario is easily defeated by Petey Piranha after going to check the Bomb. Peach and Zelda are captured by him leaving Kirby to fight him. After Kirby rescues Peach/Zelda, Wario arrives and kidnaps Zelda/Peach. Right when the bomb explodes, Kirby and Peach/Zelda leave the Stadium via Warp Star. Pit sees all of this and is sent by Palutena to help the others. Pit flies in Skyworld and does this. Upon landing, the Subspace Army attacks Skyworld. Pit defeats all of them and later finds Mario as a trophy. Pit revives him and they form an alliance. Later, they see the Arwing chasing the Halberd. They then go to track down the Ancient Minister. They successfully track him down in The Plain but fail to attack him. In the Sea of Clouds, Kirby and Peach/Zelda continue flying on the Warp Star as the Halberd chases them. They crash onto the Halberd and stay there until the Arwing is destroyed and knocks them off the Halberd into the Clouds. In The Jungle, the Koopa Troop have successfully taken over the Banana Hoard and stole all the Bananas. Donkey Kong, furious, wants his banana board back. The Koopa Troop fire Bullet Bills at him as Diddy Kong destroys all of them. DK and Diddy go to look for the Banana Hoard. They later find the Hoard but they are confronted by Bowser, the leader of the Koopa Troop. Bowser turns DK into a trophy and kidnaps him while Diddy escapes to The Lake. At the Lake, he finds an Arwing until he is kidnapped by Rayquaza. Fox jumps out of the Arwing and saves him and they confront Rayquaza. After defeating Rayquaza, Fox thinks his mission is done but Diddy begs him to save DK. Fox is reluctant but later accepts his mission. They find Bowser and defeat him before realizing that he is fake. The real Bowser attempts to attack but misses both times. Fox and Diddy escape the Lake and the Jungle and jumps off the cliff as Bowser laughs. At The Ruined Zoo, the Subspace Army surrounds Lucas but it is revealed that the Great Pig King Statue was behind this. After running from it, Lucas trips and Ness destroys the Great Pig King Statue. The Statue reveals to be Porky and the duo battle it. After defeating it, Wario attacks them. Wario successfully kidnaps Ness as Lucas flees the scene and bumps into Pokemon Trainer. The Pokemon Trainer releases Squirtle who with Lucas battles the Subspace Army. After battling it, the Pokemon Trainer captures Squirtle once again and leaves to do a mission leaving Lucas behind. Lucas, also needing to do a mission, follows Pokemon Trainer and they complete each other's missions. In a hilly area, King Dedede turns Luigi into a trophy. Upon sensing Wario, King Dedede tricks Wario and uses his Waddle Dees to attack Wario. King Dedede steals Luigi, the Trophy Car, and the Trophies he kidnapped. Wario then realizes he has been defeated. At The Battlefield Fortress, the Ancient Minister orders multiple bombs to be dropped nearby. Only one bomb is dropped successfully. Marth sees this and raises his sword on top of the castle to summon some Primids. When looking close up at the bomb, Meta Knight duels Marth. However, when a swarm of Primids surround and attack them, they form an alliance to kill all the Primids. When chasing the Ancient Minister, the duo fail to attack the Ancient Minister: Marth slashes but misses, Meta Knight attempts but his wing is blasted. Ike, however, succeeds in doing it and sends the Ancient Minister flying while the Subspace Bomb is destroyed. They continue chasing the Ancient Minister until it flies off. At The Forest, Link draws out the Master Sword. He passes by a sleeping Yoshi as the Subspace Army attacks. Yoshi wakes up and joins Link. They follow Halberd but encounter the pathway heading a different direction. The pathway heads to The Lake Shore. Kirby senses King Dedede nearby and leaves Peach/Zelda. Bowser attacks Peach/Zelda and turns her into a fake princess while kidnapping the real version. Meanwhile Mario/Link are running in the pathway as Fake Peach/Zelda attempt to attack. However, the Trophy Gun is destroyed by Link/Pit who challenges the Fake Peach/Zelda to a duel. Yoshi/Mario join the battle. At the end of the battle, Mario/Link oversee this and attack with a punch/a sword attack. Link/Mario and Yoshi/Pit then battle Mario/Link and Pit/Yoshi. After defeating Mario/Link and Pit/Yoshi, King Dedede arrives and Link/Mario see Zelda/Peach's trophy. King Dedede kidnaps Mario/Link and Pit/Yoshi's trophies but they are revived by Kirby. Pit/Link then slows the Trophy Car down as the five heroes track it down leading into a cave. Then, the car is led to King Dedede's Castle. Meanwhile in The Research Facility, Zero Suit Samus breaks in and finds a Pikachu Generator eletrocuting Pikachu. Zero Suit Samus destroys the Generator and it alerts the R.O.B.s. Pikachu and Zero Suit Samus destroy the R.O.B.s and find the camera room. Zero Suit Samus finds where her suit is. They go find the suit but they are confronted by two fake suited Samuses. Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu kill them as R.O.B.s are alerted once again. However, Zero Suit Samus becomes Samus and destroy the R.O.B.s. Samus and Pikachu are still in danger. They arrive in a room where Ridley kidnaps Samus. Ridley eletrocutes her and scrapes her in the wall as well. Pikachu saves her but they battle Ridley. After defeating him, they leave the Facility and find R.O.B.s transferring Subspace Bombs to the Subspace Bomb Factory. Lucas and Pokemon Trainer see Charizard fly for the ruins. Pokemon Trainer shows Lucas two Pokemons that he needs to collect: Ivysaur and Charizard. Before heading inside the ruins, Wario confronts Lucas and Pokemon Trainer. Lucas senses that Wario might have Ness and the duo battle Wario. After defeating him, he is turned into a trophy. However, Lucas feels ashamed since he cannot find Ness. Pokemon Trainer comforts him and tells Lucas that both Ness and his Pokemons might be in the Ruins. Upon heading inside, they find Ivysaur and Charizard. They then walked to the Ruined Hall. Ganondorf orders Bowser and his Koopa Troop to defeat King Dedede in his castle. Bowser successfully does the mission after King Dedede puts pins on his trophies. Bowser kidnaps Zelda/Peach's trophy and tries to flee the Castle. However, the Heroes arrive in the Castle and find Bowser trying to escape. Mario attacks but retreats after Bowser holds up the trophy. Pit also attacks making the pin fall off of the trophy and convincing Bowser to escape with the trophy to Halberd. Kirby then swallows the pin. The Ancient Minister then orders a Bomb to be dropped on the Castle. It explodes. Ganondorf sees this and is delighted with the results. He meets with his master, Master Hand, and bows to him. When bowing, Ganondorf feels his sword. Upon arriving in the Wilds, the Swordsmen find a junk tank flying in the desert. The trio jump off the edge to go to the junk tank. When getting closer, the junk tank turns into Galleom, a Subspace Mech. The swordsmen battle Galleom. After defeating it, Galleom retreats and enters the Ruins. In the Ruined Hall, Galleom challenges Lucas and Pokemon Trainer to a battle. After defeating it, it kidnaps them and prepares a Subspace Bomb to detonate. Lucas destroys Galleom and the Subspace Bomb explodes taking Wario and the Ruins. Meta Knight rescues Lucas and Pokemon Trainer and they offer an alliance as the swordsmen watch over. In the Wilds, Ancient Minister sees an unexpected bomb detonate. He attempts to fly away as the heroes attempt to attack him. He attempts to attack Mario and Link before they are stopped by his R.O.B.s. He drops another Subspace Bomb which convinces Mario and Pit to attempt to deactivate the bomb. When the bomb explodes, the R.O.B.s are destroyed while Mario rides on Yoshi while he is running away and Link, Pit, and Kirby ride on the Warp Star. At The Glacial Peak, Meta Knight sees the Ice Climbers and races them to the peak. At the peak, Meta Knight finds Lucario to challenge him to a duel. After dueling, they form an alliance as the Halberd destroys the Great Fox by crashing into the Glacial Peak forcing the Ice Climbers to be rescued by the heroes and the swordsmen. Meta Knight and Lucario go board on the Halberd while the heroes battle the Subspace Army at The Canyon. They then return to The Wilds. Meanwhile at The Swamp, Diddy Kong and Fox are talking when Diddy is turned into a trophy by Bowser. Bowser attempts to do the same to Fox but fails. Bowser then makes a clone of Diddy Kong while Falco drops by and defeats Bowser. Bowser flees from the scene via his Koopa Clown Car while the Diddy clone gets larger. Fox revives Diddy Kong and the trio battle the clone. After killing the clone, Falco decides his mission is done while Diddy begs him to look for DK. Falco is reluctant and finally accepts. They find DK captured on a ship controlled by Primids. Diddy, Fox, and Falco summon the Arwing. Outside of the Ancient Ruins, Captain Falcon, Captain Olimar, and his pikmin destroy a R.O.B. They then see DK chained on a ship held by Primids. They jump off the cliff and board the ship as Diddy Kong ejects the Arwing and kills the Primids. He frees DK and the four fighters fight the new Primids on the ship as they go inside the Isle of Ancients. Inside Halberd, Snake plans a mission inside Halberd. However, he runs into Lucario and Meta Knight. Lucario senses danger ahead in Halberd and the trio go ahead. Later, they find Zelda and Peach's trophies captured. Shadow Bugs create a Fake Zelda and a Fake Peach forcing the trio to fight the Fake Princesses. After the battle, Snake frees the Princesses and tells them to stay behind as the trio go to see what is in the Control Room. Zelda ignores Snake's advice and transforms into Shiek. Shiek and Peach fight Primids in Halberd and go outside the ship. There, they see the Halberd at a fight with Fox and Falco. Shiek defeats Fox and they plan to duel when Peach offers them to form an alliance. Inside the Control Room, the trio see Fake Mr. Game & Watches controlling the ship. Snake and Lucario force them out of the ship and transform it into Duon. Snake, Lucario, Peach, Shiek, Fox, and Falco battle Duon. After defeating it, they revive the real Mr. Game & Watch while Meta Knight drives the Halberd into The Wilds. In the Subspace Bomb Factory, Samus and Pikachu are sensed by the Ancient Minister. They find the Ancient Minister and they refuse to fight. However, DK, Diddy, Captain Falcon, and Olimar break in and order to fight. Ganondorf, however, orders all Subspace Bombs to be activated immediately. The Ancient Minister refuses, however under Ganondorf's orders, is set on fire by the R.O.B.s. Ganondorf orders the Subspace Army to attack the six fighters. The Ancient Minister beams the Subspace Army and reveals to be an ally R.O.B. After defeating the Subspace Army, the ally R.O.B. controls all the other R.O.B.s. Captain Falcon calls the Falcon Flyer and the seven fighters board the Flyer. However, Ridley returns as Meta Ridley and fights the Flyer. After defeating Meta Ridley, the Bombs explode and the Isle of Ancients is destroyed. The fighters in the Wilds look as the Halberd and the Falcon Flyer land, letting all mini battleships and fighters enter the Halberd to board into Subspace. The Subspace Gunship enters the sky and blasts another area into Subspace. Ganondorf and Bowser reveal to be the commanders of the Gunship. They see the Halberd and order it to be destroyed. They destroy the Halberd but the mini battleships fly out and pursue the Gunship. The Gunship also orders the mini battleships to be destroyed. Their order fails since Kirby and his Dragoon sets the Gunship on fire and destroys it. Kirby then tells the other mini-battleships to enter Subspace as the Gunship is falling. Ganondorf and Bowser leave the Gunship and reenter Subspace. In Subspace, the fighters are about to fight a mysterious villain. When Ganondorf and Bowser go to meet Master Hand, Ganondorf turns Bowser into a trophy. Ganondorf meets Master Hand alone but find out he is controlled by Tabuu, a blue human-like puppet villain. Ganondorf goes to attack Tabuu but Tabuu deflects his attack and turns him into a trophy. Master Hand also attacks but is killed by the deflection. The fighters see this and plan to attack. However, Tabuu attacks first and turns everybody into a trophy. He then creates the Great Maze. Inside King Dedede's Castle, Luigi and Ness are revived by King Dedede's pins. They revive King Dedede and the trio set out for an adventure. After leaving the castle, they revive Bowser but he wants to fight. The two kings fight and Bowser is defeated once again. King Dedede revives Bowser and tells him about the Great Maze. Kirby is revived by King Dedede's pin. He saves the other on an adventure and reunites with King Dedede after Bowser moves the Ganondorf trophy. Link and Zelda revive Ganondorf and they walk up to the Great Maze. Wario attacks the trio while they are observing the Great Maze. The four fighters also go up the Great Maze. Every fighter later walks up the Great Maze. After destroying the Great Maze, Tabuu prepares for another attack but his attack is interrupted by Sonic. They defeat Tabuu and the Subspace Bombs. The Isle of Ancients was destroyed and turns into Final Destination. *Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf are unlockable characters after Tabuu is defeated Gameplay The Special Moves return in the game along with 50 new attacks for each characters. Final Smash Balls have been added and if the player collects the ball, the player can do a special move ultimately. Some characters have the ability to fly allowing them to jump more. All-Star Mode matches are seperated into the series and the order the series are fighted in are the order, the first game in the series was released (Super Mario Bros. is the second series since Donkey Kong was released in 1981. Game & Watch is the first series since Game & Watch was released in 1980). More Events have been added and a Tournament was added. If the player uses the Classic Pro Controller or the Gamecube Controller, the attacks are easier to make instead of pressing 2 buttons at a time. Instead of already appearing in the beginning of a match, before each match starts, each player will have an own way to enter the game (Mario & Luigi enter the game by jumping out of a warp pipe, Pikachu arrives in the game by being released out of a Pokeball, Yoshi arrives after his egg cracks and pops) Characters Starting Characters Returning Characters Smash 64 Melee New Characters Unlockable Characters Returning Smash 64 Melee New Characters Stages Default Stages New Stages Melee Stages Modes Solo Classic Mode In Classic Mode, the player must select a fighter to fight against series of opponents. There are nine stages, two Break the Target stages, and a Final Stage. There are many versions of the fights. There can be a fight where the player gets allies, the opponent is giant or small, the opponent is metal, or there is a team of opponents. On Stage 11, the stage consists of three random opponents that the fighter hasn't fought yet. The battle in Stage 11 is a Free-for-All stage. Training In Training, the player can pick a fighter and a CPU fighter. They can also pick the stage. Then, they must tell what the CPU does and can add 2 more CPUs in the game. The player can also make random items appear out of nowhere. A handicap can be set in CPUs. Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary Main Article: Subspace Emissary''' In Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary, 1 or 2 players must play through a story that lasts of a minimum of six hours. 50 Save Files are available and each File can be overwritten. This is also a way to unlock unlockable characters. The story is the one written above. All-Star Mode One or two fighters can play in this mode. It is unlocked after every character is unlocked. The fighter(s) must fight all the characters in the game without one single death. Three or five (if two fighters play) hearts are given. This is the order the characters are fought in. They are seperated by which series they are from. (*): If two fighters fight, there will be two Olimars. If one fighter fights, there will only be one. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Wii Games